The Boss's Son
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Devil's Advocate/Constantine crossover. What if Balthazar met Kevin and Daddy Lucifer didn't like it. Future Slash (M/M) - Kevin/Balthazar. Second chapter - Consider posted.
1. Boss's Son

_Author's Note_: **Don't own Constantine or Devil's Advocate, nor Balthazar's company.**

_Just the idea for this crossover._

* * *

**The Boss's Son**

Balthazar approached Kevin Lomax wearily. He might not know it , but he was the Boss's Son.  
Satan, Lucifer's son, half-son really. But Kevin had more than enough power, if only he would know how to use it.

"Lomax?, Right" I asked, he didn't have to anwser.

He turned, huge dark eyes , pretty boy. In my Sight not a trace of Fallen Angelic heritage.  
A wingless Angel. "Yes, I'm Kevin, Kevin Lomax. Who are you?"

* * *

Kevin was looking at me, he didn't know what to think about me.  
He liked me, look lingering on me. He didn't notice.

"I'm Balthazar, Balthazar Starn. I've been a client of the Company for a few years.  
I'm the CEO of BZR Industries. "

The Boss walked up saying to me and him. "Ah, Kevin I see you've met Balthazar. Balthazar , Kevin is one of my best employees. If you have to work with him, I trust you will treat him Exceptionally well."

* * *

I nodded to my Boss "Of course, Mr. Milton. If ever we have to it, I will make sure of it personaly.  
My main office is in Los Angeles, perhaps sometime, Kevin you could come take a tour?"

Lucifer glared at me. I didn't care I wanted to see if Kevin would take up my offer.  
Nothing would happen right away, if anything.  
Free Will after all.

* * *

"Kevin , you would have to worry about Mary Anne, your wife. Perhaps another time.  
See you around Later, Balthazar."

That wasn't good. He wanted to talk to me.  
If Kevin wanted and could find me, we would talk later.  
Or I would find him.

* * *

No matter what his Father said.


	2. Consider

**Consider**

Kevin wandered out of the party onto the Balcony.  
He was wondering about that Balthazar Starn.

Balthazar seemed charming , in a different way then the others.  
Kevin liked Balthazar as he had liked Sam Lithiel.  
Before he told himself that he didn't.

* * *

Mom said Sam had been a mistake when he had met Mary Anne.  
What Mom didn't know Kevin had never stopped liking Sam.  
He felt sometimes that Mary Anne knew he was pretending.  
Balthazar seemed almost to be more interested in him than Milton liked.

It would make sense with being Employee and Employer.  
But it would be nice to go to L.A , get away from Mary Anne.  
To get away from all of the last few weeks stress.

* * *

"What are you doing out here Kevin ?"

Kevin turned to his Boss.

"I was just considering Mr. Starn's offer , Mr. Milton. "

The older gray-eyed man says  
" He told me to tell you he offered to take you back with him at the end of this week.  
Kevin , if you do go be careful of him.  
Mr. Starn has stolen quite a few of my best from me.  
I would prefer that you , Kevin not be one of them. "

* * *

"It's nice to know you value me so highly.  
I'm only considering because everything has been so hectic lately.  
Did Mr. Starn say anything else ?"

Milton almost growled , before saying:  
" Mr. Starn was going to be leaving the party soon.  
I left to see others I've known for longer.  
Perhaps you'd see about Mary Anne ?"

* * *

Kevin nodded and walked back inside.

Scanning the room , looking for his wife.  
He couldn't find her , so he went downstairs to look.  
Suddenly it felt far too crowded in the building.

He was too far from the top to go back to the balcony.  
Moving around and through the crowds of prominent people as if they weren't there.  
He went to stand outside. Kevin didn't find Mary Anne , but he did find Bal- Mr. Starn outside.  
The CEO looked even more striking here than before , with his dark gray-eyes and fine cut black , silver stripped suit.

* * *

Kevin saying , suddenly nervous  
"Mr. Starn ? , Milton said you'd be leaving this week.  
That, that you offered to take me with you. "

Balthazar saying ,the slight british accent more noticable here  
"Call me Balthazar , and yes I heard how hard you've been working.  
It would take stress off to go with me for a few days.  
In fact I think BZR could use a lawyer soon. "

"Why would you think that Balthazar ? "

* * *

"One of my long-time investors , claims that we stole his money.  
Rubbish , of course but since its a scandal.  
Its all over the news. I think we could use a good lawyer.  
Know one ? "

Kevin nodded " I'd like to work with you , Balthazar .  
But I'd have to make sure its alright with Mary Anne, since its for a week.  
Before I could fully agree to go with you to your headquarters in LA.  
Along with Milton , he told me to be careful around you."

A strong wind blowing down the street , pushing Balthazar's brown hair over his eyes.  
Headlights flashing and for a second the CEO's eyes looked briefly red.  
Kevin shook the thought aside , putting it off as a stress reaction.

* * *

"Let me convince you at breakfast tomorrow.  
I'm sure your Mary Anne won't that be hard to convince.  
Call me a 'Demon' of a charmer but I'm sure it won't be a problem.  
She can come with tomorrow morning , if she wants."

Kevin didn't know what to think of the breakfast offer.  
Balthazar finishes the offer with a bright, (and to go with his analogy ) 'Devilish' smile.


End file.
